Star Trek : World War 3
by MarineCapt
Summary: What if World War 3 really happened? And it wasn't so destructive? Here's my POV of WW3. Orginally written on blogspot, now copied here. (Warning! Mostly OC's appear through the story, though, Star Trek character also appears. 2nd Warning! It's heavy crossovered with lot's of other games/movies/TV Series.
1. Beginning

From the beginning, few words from the author.

So, after loosing my orginal WW3 story, about year ago, I've decided to get back to this project. I saved the beginning, which was posted on fan-page "Star Trek : Apokalipsa" on facebook, but I decided not to use it here . I changed title from Apokalipsa to World War III. Below, you can see a small introduction of main characters and description of units that are taking part in this conflict. Consultation and help with Russian units armament - Mikołaj Szalbierz (sorry I had to mate :D). Convergence of names and surnames is (in case of Mikołaj it isn't :) ) accidental.

Main characters

Lieutanant/Captain Adam Kielski - Commander of famous "B" company in 1st "Young Marines" Division, later he becomes commanding officer of this unit. In love with Lieutanant/Captain Joanna Gałecka.

Captain Andrzej Latocha - Commanding officer of 1st Armoured Division assigned to support 1st USMC, earlier captain of USS John Paul Jones, famous for "Battle of Iron Bridge", long term friend of Adam. Seems to be fell in love with sergeant/lieutanant/captain Kinga Dębczyńska.

Lieutanat/Captain Joanna Gałecka - Executive commader of "B" company, one of the best 1st USMC soliders. After war she comes back to Tomaszów. Two days later she's called to the meeting in Warsaw from which she never comes back. Further contact disappears. In love with Lieutanant/Captain Adam Kielski

Captain Mikołaj "Sabro" Szalbierz - Commanding officer of 1st Volounteer Fighter Squadron, fighter ace, long term of Adam.

Lieutanant/Captain Corspa - Commanding officer of 522 Andorian Regiment sent to help Polish Army, in the very beginning of the war, regiment  
falls into ambush. 70% of it's soliders are killed. Headquaters accuses Corspa for that. The verdict is terrible for young lieutanant : she never can come back to Andoria. Later she becomes commander of "C" company in 1st USMC. She's in conflict with all it's commanders and with Adam. After war, the reason why she behaved like this is revealed.

General Arnold Eisenhower - Commanding officer of 1st Allied Army, grandson of General Dwight Eisenhower. Thanks to his surname, he  
quickly reached his grandfathers rank. One of the best tacticians in US Army history

Captain/Rear Admiral Eliza Tomczak - Captain of USS John Paul Jones since 2013, one of few females in US Navy, ship under her command  
covered the landing on Konigsberg. For her merits she was promoted to rank of Rear Admiral and assigned to station of Pacific Fleet Commander. In love with Lieutanant Alex Hopper, 2nd Officer of USS John Paul Jones.

Seregant/Lieutanant/Captain Kinga Dębczyńska - friend of Adam and Asia from their High School days. Member of "B" company, later she's granted command of it. In love with Captain Andrzej Latocha

Dimitrij Kożedub - grandson of Iwan Kożedub, Russian fighter ace, he managed to destroy 2 enemy fighters while flying damaged MiG-21. In memory of his grandfather he paints inscription on his planes "From Grandfather Iwan and Grandson Dimitrij" in cyrillic

Lieutanant Commander John Shepard - Solider of elite N7 forces, in Systems Alliance Navy for 10 years. He's commanding SSV Normandy SR-1. As a result of spacetime twist he and his crew are thrown into 2013.

Captain James Tiberius Kirk - Commanding officer of legendary USS Enterprise NCC-1701. He survived lot of battles. As a result of a Sun "slingshot", ship and it's crew were thrown into 2013. Kirk falls into crazy idea to transfer whole Starfleet almost 220 years back.

Units taking part in this conflict

United States Troops

1st United States "Young Marines" Marine Division - legend of US Army, created shortly after World War 3 breakout in 2012. It's first commanding officer was Captain John Price, in the end of the war, division commaning officer changes. New CO is Captain Adam Kielski. It took part in battle of Szczecin, Lodz, famous "Battle of Iron Bridge", was attacking Warsaw, Kiev, and finally it ruled Moscow. Demobilised in 2016 as a result of budget cuts.

1st Armoured Division - Created to support 1st USMC, it's commanding officer was legendary Captain Andrzej Latocha. At the beginning it was armed with obsolete M4A3 (76)W Sherman and M3 Stuart tanks, slowly rearmed with M1 Abrams Main Battle Tanks. Survived US Army budget crisis. Still active.

1st Volunteer Fighter Regiment - commanded by fighter ace Mikołaj Szalbierz, famous for recklessness attacks on prevailing enemy forces. At the beginning armed with Supermarine Spitfire and Hawker Hurricane fighters, then North-American P-51 Mustang. At the end it receives F-15 Eagle and F-18 Hornet fighters. After war it's VF-111 stationed on aircraft carrier USS Nimitz.

USS John Paul Jones - rocket destroyer, _Arleigh Burke_ class. Famous for "Battle of Gdansk" where under command of Captain Eliza Tomczak it supported 1st USMC and 6th "Sightning Six" Armoured Division durring assault on city. It covered landing on Konigsberg, where it was damaged by 100mm round, fired from Russian destroyer "Maxim Gorki". Now under command of Captain Alex Hopper, previous 2nd Officer of this ship.

USS Iowa - _Iowa_ class battleship. Survived World War 2, Korean War, Vietnam War. In 1989 it's "B" turret exploded. This turret remained unrepaired till 2010. After World War 3 breakout, battleship was reactivated and assigned to Baltic Fleet.

USS Enterprise (CVN-65)* - 1st aircraft carrier with nuclear propulsion. Veteran of many conflicts. Withdrawn from duty in 2004. Reactivated in response for Russian armaments. In 2013 autumn it was assinged to Baltic Fleet.

USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)** - Flagship of Starfleet. Many times it entered in skirmish with overwhelming Klingon Empire forces. In 2287 while circling Sun an short circuit occured in its computers. As a result it was transported to 2013.

SSV Normandy SR-1 - Stealth ship. Bulit by Systems Alliance Navy in 2179. It's first commanding officer was Lieutanant Commander John Shepard. During routine patrol, crew encountered an anomaly that began to pull ship inside. This anomaly occured to be spacetime anomaly. Normandy and it's crew was transported to 2013. After short exchange of fire with Russian anti-aircraft artilery it was hit in one of its engine. Its pilot Jeff "Joker" Moreau managed to crash land the ship in a forrest. Ship was repaired and crew met legend - lieutanant Adam Kielski, who crash landed in his P-51 in the same forrest. After giving him a lift to his airbase, they contacted with Captain Kirk's Enterprise, and decided to stay on orbit.

Russian forces

25th Foot Shooters Regiment - legendary unit existing since 1943. It was fighting many times with 1st USMC, demobilized after signing peace treaty.

24 Fighter Group - armed with obsolete Tu-4 bombers, slowly rearmed with Tu-95, its main con was very obsolete MiG-19, MiG-21 and Su-15 fighters, despite this, it could piss off many US divisions. Fought many times with 1st Volunteer Fighter Regiment.

Rocket Destroyer Maxim Gorki - one of newest Russian destroyers, its accurate shot damaged USS John Paul Jones, scrapped in 2023.

Few unknown rocket cruisers - five of them was sunk by John Paul Jones, Iowa and aircraft carrier Enterprise.

Elite Guards Fighter Unit - complexed with fighter aces from fall of USSR and modern aces. Equipped with MiG-29 and Su-27 fighters. Demoblilised in 2015 due to loosing almost all of its planes. Commanded by Captain Dimitrij Kożedub.

*It comes about USS Enterprise CVN 65, world's 1st nuclear aircraft carrier.

**It comes about USS Enterprise NCC-1701 from Star Trek series, created by Gene Rodenberry.


	2. Right before war

19 June 2012

I must gather up ... I must ... - I was thinking whole way to school, realising that war will probably break off soon. Why Putin would need ability to border with Poland ... with almost all east wall?! Ideal occasion to attack. NATO was about to help us ... yeah ... "was", I can't even see them. Well, do I care? I'm only a civilian ... right civilian ... point is, I'm past 18 and I got A1 rank on MCA. Well I'm screwed if anything happens. Suddenly someone covers my eyes.

-Who?

-Asia, nobody else uses that perfumes. - I'm saying with a smile and I turn back. I don't care that strangers are looking at us, I just turn back and I kisses her. Always in those moments, our first date remembrance comes back to me. All thanks to that kid's bet.

-Well another long day eh?

-What are you thinking? Two Polish lessons, mathematics, knowledge about society, and history. Nothing new, I'm getting used to it.

As soon as we're entered our school, we heard announcement "Republic Of Poland's Government announces that on 19th June 2012 Russian troops invaded our country. Any attempts to repel enemy forces are remaining unsuccessful. We're recommending evacuation of civilians". Oh for heaven's sake! Why today?!

-Oh god ...

-What should I do?

-I don't really know. If you won't get appointment just don't mind.

-What if I'll get?

-Then do everything to survive

Suddenly I hear a big explosion. What the ... I'm getting out of school building ... and I see lots of planes. All clear, Russians are dropping bombs. One explodes around 200-300 metres from school.

-GET OUT OF THERE! TO BASEMENTS! TO THE RIVER! - I shout and I pull Asia with me.

After bombardment we're getting off building ruins opposite to our school and ... well ... where the hell almost half of town has gone?

-Well, I don't care about appointment. Let's get out of here.

Few hours later. Airplane evacuating civilians.

-Why?

-Why what?

-Why Poland?!

-Putin wants USSR back ... that's why.

-Nooo sh...

-Get some rest. We're gonna deal with paper things as soon as we'll arrive to USA.


End file.
